


Black rose society

by Creativekai03



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Drinking, Fake Character Death, Friendship, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativekai03/pseuds/Creativekai03
Summary: we are the roses, we live to fight. serve and protect with all our might.





	1. Sprout

There was a time where I'd do anything for people, I'd even trust random strangers sometimes.   
But that time was long ago;  
What can you expect when someone you thought you knew for years turns out to be completely different?

You know exactly what you did.  
You knew there'd be no turning back, no forgiveness.  
But I have one question,  
Why?  
You knew it was wrong,  
Did you try to be cruel or did it just come naturally? Can someone truly be that sick?  
You ruined my life and now what comes next is all your fault.  
Soon everyone will know what you did.   
I hope you can live with your choices.  
Because I can't.  
~Kate  
Grabbed the letter tighter as I read the last lines.  
It was my fault.  
It was my mistake  
Kate's suicide was my fault.  
It was as if I tied the noose myself.  
I read the letter once more. My eyes focused on one line.  
"Soon everyone will know what you did"  
I tossed the paper into the corner of my room, letting the words repeat in my mind.  
I grabbed my phone out of my pocket as it vibrated; somebody was trying to call me. I answered the phone call and put it up to my ear.  
"Hello Skyler"  
I immediately dropped the phone, letting it fall on to the floor. It couldn't be.  
Their voice sounded similar to Kate's but deeper.  
"I'm still here Skyler"  
I picked up the phone and in my quivering voice questioned  
"Who are you?"  
They responded quicker than a blink of an eye.  
"You already know who I am."  
"How do you know me?" I had thousands of questions rushing around in my head.  
"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."   
"Why?"  
"The more you know about it, the more it knows about you, Skyler"  
I froze, thinking about what they just said, confused.  
"Skyler"  
The voice repeated in a demanding tone, coated with anger.  
...


	2. blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you join the roses

"What?"  
"You will do as I say."  
"Why?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"WHY?" my voice was filled with anger and frustration as I repeated myself.  
" i. Cant. Tell. You."  
A sickened silence filled the room.  
I pressed the "hang up" button but nothing happened.  
"You will do as I say, nothing more, nothing less." Goosebumps coated my body as those words came from my phone's speaker. I was terrified.  
"Go outside."  
I grabbed my backpack and walked towards the door, wary of my actions.  
"Don't bring the bag." I followed their instructions as if I were a dog.  
I put my hand on the plastic handle of the door and turned it to the right. The bright light of the moon pierced my eyes as I stepped out. It was a beautiful night. My eyes wondered at any sign of the person calling me. Suddenly a black van pulled up to my driveway and a bag was draped over my head.  
"There's no turning back now." The voice said right before they hung up.  
What had I gotten myself into? I Kept thinking. As they forced me into a car and slammed the door shut. One person started tying my wrists together.  
I kept on thinking, trying to imagine a face to match the voice.  
"The more you know about it, the more it knows about you"  
Inside the van, they were speaking another language. We quickly came to stop and they grabbed me by my shoulders and forced me into the room. One person was standing behind me. They began to speak  
"das neues mitgleid ist an gekommen, den name ist Skyler"  
(The newest member has arrived, their name is Skyler)

I felt the floor shake as two people walked over to me and helped me up by grabbing shoulders. They removed the bag from my head and as quickly as they did, I was attacked from behind. A sharp pain in my shoulder caused me to shout and as soon as I did the bag went back on my head. Another sharp pain came from my lower abdomen. "Bleib still!" (stay still!) One of them shouted; I still had no clue what they were saying. I felt someone tie more ropes to me; one on my neck, one on my shoulders, and one tying my calves together. I heard the footsteps of the men fade away as they left the room, I was stuck there waiting for what felt like hours.   
I started to hear the clicking of high heels echo through the room. "Skyler Madison Louise" I flinched, hearing the familiar voice once again.  
The bag was ripped off of my head, causing me to fall back onto the cold, hard floor.  
"Just look at yourself, you're pathetic. You would never even harm a fly, How disgusting. But you're exactly who I want, who I need. Now, now you will do as I say or there will be severe consequences... now"  
"What do you want me to do?" I said in a weak voice.  
"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking."

The rope on my neck pulled me to the point where I couldn't breathe.  
"You will do as I say or there will be consequences."  
I heard my heart pounding in my ears as I gasped for air. I tried to fight and pull off the rope but it only got tighter. I felt myself slowly go numb as a black ring formed around my field of vision. I welcomed the darkness into my vision as I passed out.


	3. wilting

The time got shorter and shorter as I shot the target one more time. I was almost at the deadline. It was time to taste the blood of sin, It was time to kill my next target. Every week we would be assigned one target based on our growth in training. I was the strongest out of us; I was stronger than her. With every failure, her words would echo in my mind.  
"Just look at yourself, you're pathetic."  
Somehow those words encouraged me to be stronger. I hadn't seen her since that night. All of the other members had never met her; saying I was lucky, that I was the "chosen one".  
I was handed the folder about my next victim. As I opened it I silently panicked, not wanting to bring attention to myself. It was him.   
Looked back at the address; he still lived in the same spot after all these years. I suited up; wearing a solid black outfit. I had 5 guns with me; I was going alone on this mission. I didn't need a picture of him. I already had an image of his devil-like face.  
.  
I stepped out of the clubhouse, I felt like I was being watched, as if someone was breathing down my neck. I quickly turned around only to find nothing. I started on my journey to his house. After about 2 hours, I arrived at my location. I could see him through the window. It was probably 9 pm. I could easily kill him from here but it'd be easier to kill him up close. I snuck into the old house, this place was filled with painful memories. Beer bottles being thrown, his fists landing on my weak, fragile body, but I'm stronger now. I will be the one landing fists on him. He wasn't alone in the old house. I leaned up against the wall and listened to the conversation.

"We had some good times together," said one familiar voice  
"We sure did, will you excuse me while I grab another bottle"

I hated him for what he had done.  
Now was my chance to finish my mission. As soon as the door swung back shut I grabbed his throat. Confusion filled his face as I suffocated him. Raspy gasps of air filled the air. The door opened up right as he died. A bullet found its way into my chest. I turned grabbed my gun and shot, not even looking at whoever I had killed.  
I stumbled to the ground as everything felt so far and so heavy. My chest felt like it was on fire, engulfed by flames. My eyelids felt like weights. I glanced over at the man I shot.   
It was my father. Tears filled my eyes as I realized what I'd done.   
I said my last words.  
"we are the black roses, Our petals are stained with the blood of others and we shall never be purified, let me be purified."  
I accepted my fate and closed my eyes.  
..  
"Wake up Skyler"  
..  
"Please wake up."  
..  
"Skyler please!"  
. . .  
I opened my eyes.  
I saw Kate.  
Those dark brown eyes stared into mine and saw straight through me, every action, every thought, every memory.  
She had it all.   
I slowly raised my arm and let my rough fingers touch her face.   
If I saw her, I would be dead.  
But her skin touched mine, she definitely was real.  
"Skyler," she said in a tone that caused me to flinch.  
The woman in heels...  
She was kate.  
..


End file.
